


An Absence of Eggs

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Alucard and Trevor team up, because what can be more entertaining than annoying Sypha.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Trevor Belmont & Sypha Belnades
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	An Absence of Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damtoti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damtoti/gifts).



Sypha glared at Trevor and then transferred her glare to Alucard.

“What’s the matter?” Trevor asked. “You seem to think something’s wrong.”

He looked over at Alucard, who shrugged his shoulders in reply.

“I presume you have done it deliberately,” Sypha said. “I said I was planning on baking a cake this afternoon, so you used all the eggs for lunch.”

“Surely that would be something which had been done accidentally, not deliberately,” Alucard said. 

“Why should we want to stop you making a cake?” Trevor asked.

“Because if I can’t make a cake, I’ll finish sorting that pile of papers which you two have ignored all morning.”

Alucard put on his most hurt expression, which would have almost convinced Sypha if Trevor hadn’t attempted to do the same but failed, and simply made them both laugh.

“You could walk down to the village to buy some more eggs,” Alucard said.

“That way there’ll be some for tomorrow’s breakfast, too,” Trevor added.

Sypha glared at the pair of them again and picked up her basket. “Right, I shall go and buy some eggs. And while I’m out you can sort those papers.”

As soon as she had left, Alucard said, “We’ll leave the papers. Sypha will do them tomorrow. She’s three times as quick as you are anyway.”

“Says the person who always reads every single word, rather than glancing through.”

Alucard waved his hand in dismal. “Anyway, let’s get to the kitchen. We have work to do.”

Trevor cleared the kitchen table by the simple expedient of piling everything up on a nearby surface. Then Alucard carefully took a box out of one of the cupboards and placed it on the table, before lifting the contents out. 

“Do you think she’ll like it?” he asked.

“Of course, she will,” Trevor replied. He found some clean plates and a sharp knife.

Alucard went down to the cellar and returned with a dusty bottle of wine. “This is one of the bottles which were being saved for an important occasion, and this has to be one.”

“Are you sure it’s still all right?” Trevor asked. “We could try it.”

“No, we wait!”

They didn’t have to wait long. They soon heard the sounds of Sypha returning.

“We’re in the kitchen,” Trevor called.

“What disasters are you creating now?” Sypha yelled back.

“Come and see!” Alucard said.

Sypha came into the kitchen and stopped. “Oh!” she said. “What a wonderful cake!”

Alucard poured the wine and handed her a glass. “Happy birthday!” he said.

“From both of us!” Trevor added.


End file.
